Against The Darkness Sereis: Ultimate Power Keeper
by WinxTwilightRox
Summary: Lord Darkar returns and manages to discover the Ultimate Power is the power of one of the Winx girls: Flora. With that, he captures her and cast a dark spell on her, thus turning her evil. Will she ever be free from the darkness again?
1. Seinor Year

Another mix between Twilight and Winx. I am keeping my made up charecters in it though! I thank my friend, Hayley, for letting me use hers, Angel and Jake!  
-

**Chapter One: Seinor Year**

It was now time to begin their last year in Magix. The Winx Club were starting their seinor year.

Their last andventure took them all the way to Earth. Into the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. Forks was a little town that lay on the Olympic Penisula along with Port Angeles, and La Push. Before they traveled there, they met the Cullen family, along with their newest family member, Prima. They also unreveled their dark secret: they are vampires. But, the Cullen oppose no threat to humans. The Cullens like to think of themselves as vegetarian, feeding only on the blood of animals so they don't hurt humans. How they met was a different story. The Cullens were mysteriously transported to Magix and enrolled themselves in two of the schools there. While the rest of the Cullens returned to Forks, Prima turned to Magix with the others. She discovered her reason for being half- vampire. She was also a fairy. she decided to learn to use her many powers.

When a bus landed in front of the gates to Alfea, the seven- now eight- members of the Winx stepped out.

"Ah. Good old, Alfea!" The red head girl named Bloom said. She smiled and suddenly remembered her first day here. Her best friend, Stella, had snuck her in by using another fairy's name, who was being homeschooled in stead of attanding Alfea.

Stella smiled and flipped her long blonde hair. "It seems like only yesterday were freshman fairies arriving for the first time. I sure am going to miss this place!"

Then, Tenca spoke up. "I never thought you would say you'd miss a school before, Stella."

"Well," Stella began, blushing a tiny bit. "I mean, we had so many memories here. Freshman year. The battle against the wtiches. Sophmore year. We met Layla and had the battle against Lord Darkar. And Juinor year. We all earned our Enchantix and saved the universe from Valtor. Then, we went to Earth. We met Roxy and the gothy vampire chick over there ,and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who you calling gothy vampire chick, Stella?" Prima said. Prima wasn't the kind of person to call names or, well, do anything to. She was a violent person, but that was mainly because of how protective she was. The others knew better not to mess around with her. no matter how mad they were.

Stella froze up. "Oh... um.. nobody."

"Good choice, Barbie," Prima said.

"Now, now you two," Bloom said as she stepped in between them, guessing they were about to start a huge arguement. "We don't need to go into this. Let's just enjoy our last year here," she said, then thought for a moment. "Well last and first year for two of us. Now, let's just go up to out dorm." Bloom smiled and the group walked up to their dorms.

Their dorm was no different then when they had left it three months ago. They were still four bedrooms. Stella was lucky enough to recieve her own. Bloom and Flora shared one. Tenca, musa, and Layla shared the third. While Roxy and Prima had the last, even though Prima did not sleep. None one in her vampire family did. That was the time they usually hunted, which Roxy did not like because of the only animal diet. Her power was over animals.

The girls went to put their suitcases in their rooms. Then, they talked about their summer in the dorm room.

"You guys should have seen it," Prima told them. "We all joined togehter and beat Emmett at Tug- of- war." She the let out a laugh. Emmett Cullen, a big short black haired vampire, soul mate to Rosalie Hale, was the strongest on of the Cullens.

"So, who is faster? You or Edward?" Flora asked. Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother, was supposidly the fastest.

"I am," Prima said with a smile. "We raced over the summer. He and I bet one hundred dollars each. Now, I got two hundred dollars in my pocket right now." The Cullens were a rich family, thanks to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. That story caused a wave of laughter throughout the room.

"How far did you guys run?" Roxy asked. To the Winx, the story was getting interesting.

"From Forks all the way to Port Angeles, "Prima said. " I know it's not that far. Stupid treaty they made with Quilete."

"Uh, just out of curiousity," Musa asked. "What is this.. treaty?"

Prima tired to remember what Carlisle had told her about their treaty with the Idian tribe the Quileute. "The treaty says that none of the Cullens could step onto their land. So, we are not allowed to step foot on La Push." She paused. "I think the whole thing i sstupid and pointless."

"Got that right," Layla said.

"Now, enough about me," Prima say putting her hands up to symbolize she was finished. "What about you guys?"

The rest of the Winx tried to hand one of their hands behind their backs. Stella spoke first, but nervously. "Oh.. uh.. um.. nothing interesting."

Prima gave out a fake laugh. "Yeah. You're the last person I would believe." She paused. She then remembered on of her powers were to read minds. She smirked. "Show me your hands."

"Ugh! Why must you read minds?" Bloom asked, pulling her hand from behind her back, thus revealing a ring on her finger.

"Whoa.." Prima said as she say the other girls had rings, too. "You're all engaged?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tenca said. They all smiled.

"That's great! "Prima exclaimed as sh estood up. "Why didn't I read their minds before?"

"Because you were on a different planet. And, I don't have a boyfirned. Remember thast girls," Roxy said.

Stella got a smile on her face. _Time to play match maker,_ she thought to her self.

"No, Stella. No matchmaker," Prima said, after reading Stella's mind.

Stella huffed. "There is no law that says I can't play my game!"

"I say no. I can go without a boyfriend," Roxy said.

"Yeah, huh," the rest of the girls said in unison.

-

So, how did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I hope you all did! Bu,t I have to go now! Ciao! Grazie!


	2. The Fun of Competition

Huere is chapter two! I hope you guys like it!

-

The next day was the last day of summer. Eventhough the iglrs had arrived at Alfea, they still had one last day of relaxation. They just had not come up with an idea for their day yet.

"Anything?" Stella asked, slumped over the table.

"Nope," the rest of the girls said in unison.

"I can't believe you didn't think of something, Stella," Prima said.

"Oh, yeah?" Stella asked.

Prima didn't say anything. She just held up her cell phone.

"And?" Stella asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Boys," Prima said.

"Ooohhh..."

"Man, I can't believe you guys didn't say that first," Prima said. A small smile spread across her face.

"What's with the smile?" Bloom asked.

"I'd look out the window if I were you," Prima said as she gestered towards the balcony.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tenca, Musa and Layla walked out on to the balcony and saw seven levabikes pull into the school's quad.

"Oh, God," Musa said. "They're here..."

Stella had a large grin on her face as she saw her boyfriend pull off his helmet. "Brandon!" she yelled at him as she waved and he waved back. The Winx Club ran out to greet their boyfriends.

Prima instantly ran over to her boyfriend, Ryan. "Hey," She said.

"Hi," Ryan said. "What's new? How was your summer?"

"Great! We kicked Emmetts butt at Tug-of-war!"

"I wish I had seen."

"It was funny!"

"Anything else?" Ryan asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Prima began. "I may have made a few of Rosalie's things explode." The couple laughed.

Stella interrupted their conversation. "You did not tell us things got blown up! What did we miss?"

"She got really mad and tried to attack me," Prima said starting to laugh. "It took Emmett, Edward, Japser, and Jacob to hold her back. I swear it was like Jasper after there is blood around. A good ride on the crazy train. But, it was funny!"

"Wait, how did you blow things up?" Tenca asked.

"That's what I wanted to know! One second they were fine and then the next... POOF! Gone!"

"Okay... freaky," Stella said. "Don't you dare go blowing up my things! I'll hurt you!"

"Oh, please what oculd you really do? You stupid Barbie doll!" Prima said.

"No, you didn't," Stella said as she impatiently place her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes. I think I just did."

Then, all the boys ohh'ed and then said, "Burn."

"Okay, what the heck is a _burn_?" Stella asked with a confused expression up on her face.

"My God, Stella!" Prima said. "How stupid are you?"

"Apparently,very, "Riven chuckled before Brandon elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow."

"Shut up, Riven," Brandon said.

"I'm not that stupid!" Stella said. Prima gave her a _Yeah, right! You know your an idiot! What's the point of lying?- _look. "And, enough with your look!" Stella said.

"Will you two just quit arguing, for once?" Flora asked.

"Do they always argue?" Helia asked his girlfriend.

"Uh-huh," Flora said.

"Hey, guys!" Laylasaid climbing onto a levabike and being followed by her boyfriend, Nabu. "Let's race." She was obviously desprate to put an end to the arguing.

Prima smirked. "Bring it on, Layla." She and Ryan then climbed onto his levabike. "Now, are the rest of you guys too chicken?" She said with a smirk, which ticked Riven off.

"No way am I getting beaten by a girl!" Riven said and both he and Musa climbed onto his levabike. The rest of the couples did the same.

"How far is the race?" Bloom asked.

Tecna answered. "How about to the lake?"

"Sounds good!"

"Alright then," Tecna began. "Ready.. set.. go!" Everyone took off.

The race went from the gate entrance to Alfea to the clear blue sparkling lake between the three schools. At first, Prima and Riven were neck and neck.

**Here is how everyone finished:**

Prima and Ryan, Flora and Helia, Layla and Nabu, Musa and Riven, Bloom and Sky, Tecna and Timmy, and Stella and Brandon.

"Okay," Layla began. "That's no fair. You two have expirience!"

"Whatever," Prima said with a laugh.

-

That was a nice little competition. Now, in the next chapter, Prima senses darkness rising. She even has reoccuring visions about it. What will the others say when she tells them? You'll have to keep reading to find out!

Ciao, Demi!


	3. The Rise of Darkness

Well, I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough! Well, without further a do, here is the next chapter!

-

It was not far from where they were, but a dark force was growing within a mountain. The mountain just blended in with its surroundings on the outside, but the inside was a evil chamber of darkness. A dakr figure emerged from the shadows. Lord darkar, the Shadow Phoenix had returned. He sat on hiw throne in a long room and looked into a ball of energy, observing the Winx Club. He smirked. "Winx," he began. "You may have thought you defeated me, but oh, how very wrong you were. I have returned for my revenge, and the Ultimate Power!" The dark wizard laughed evilly and called for his dark bird, Corvork. "Corvork, go find the Winx and discover who holds the Ultimate Power! Go!" He commanded as Corvork took to the skys.

Back by the lake, Prima sensed evil coming. A vision flashed through her mind, though she did not show it. No one else knew she was having a vision. Her vision frightened her alittle. She saw nothing but darkness and the world coming to its end forever. All the realms in the magic demension being destroyed.... people.. dying... That is what scared her the most. She severly dreaded the sight of people, actual innocent people losing their lives. It was absoulutly devestating!

Timmy looked at his watch. "Well, I'd say it's about time we get you girls back to Alfea. It's pretty late." Then, everyone got on the levabikes nad rode back to Alfea. THe girls hugged and kissed their boyfriends and waved goodbye as they left, until they were no where in sight.

As the girls entered their dorm, most of them were smiling. They kept talking about how much fun they had just had. They weren't able to see their boyfriends for a few weeks, so it was sure a pleasure to be able to meet with them once more. While Prima, on the other hand, was not being apart of the Winx Club's cheerful conversation. She couldn't get the image of what she had just seen out of my mind. So much darkness. . . and it was really coming. The difference between her and Alice's visions were that her visions _always _came true. Alice's visions wrere based on what people decided. she oculd only see the course people were on when they were on it. If their decision changed, so did her vison. This worried Prima. The darkness. The evil. And worse, the. . . _deaths. . . . . _Then, another vision entered her mind. She saw a dark wizard getting ahold of a strong force of power, the Ultimate Power. Even though she did not know what the Ultimate Power was, she knew that if it ever fell into the wrong hands, it would mean the end to every one and every thing. She needed answers, and she needed them fast.

Layla, noticing Prima wasn't interesting in the others estatic conversation, walked over and sat next to her. "Hey? Are you alright?"

Prima nodded, but Layla was not convinced. She noticed Prima's eye color had changed since they had arrived at the lake. Her eyes changed depending on her mood. They went from green, her happy color, to yellow, her worried color. "Prima," Layla began, turning her torso in her direction. "Your eyes are yellow. I can tell something is wrong. Now, what is it?"

Prima did not build up a nerve to tel lher, but dee pinside, she knew she had to. "I had a vision." That was all the vampire fairy had to say before all eyes in the room were on her. They knew her visions always came true. Another thing they knew was that they were never good ones either. But, they were a good way to be warned fo rthe danger that was to be held in the near future.

"What did you see in your vision, Prima," Flora asked in her calm and sweet voice.

Prima bowed her head and sighed. She held head head back up to face the Winx and stood up. "I'm not completely sure," she began and walked over to the window and looked outside it. "But, whatever ti was, it was truly devestating." She paused and she could feel her eyes shift colors. From Yellow to deep blue, her color of sadness. "It was just to awful. So much darkness and everything was begin destroyed." She then lowered her voice into a whsiper so low, only she would be able to hear. "And all those innocent people losing their lives."

The rest of the Winx Club looked at each other, wondering what she was saying to herself. They then starred at here with curios, but yet concerned eyes.

"What else did you see, Prima?" Bloom asked.

The next was not something that had to do with deaths or total destruction of the demension. "I- I saw the giant bird like creature. It was using this kind of power it stole and destroying everything." She stopped. She wouldn't allow herself to get back into the dreadful subject.

"Anything else?" Tecna asked.

Prima rolled her hands into fist and folded her arms across her chest. She knew that if she did not tell them everything that the situation could be worse. She sighed and turned around and answered. "I think it was the Shadow Phoenix. He has returned for the Ultimate Power."

The Winx gasped. They instantly remembered whe nthey had first faced off against Lord Darkar. It wasn't good either.

"W-w-what does he want? I-I-I thought he w-w-was gone.." Stella said over firghtened. "How could he be back?"

Prima did not understand the meaning of his return either. She just gave them the best answer she had. "I do not know. But, all I know is that he is after the Ultimate Power once again and.." she broke off.

"And?" The rest of the Winx said in unison.

"The Ultimate Power belongs to one of you girls."

-

Wow! Cliffie! Well, I'd say this is my best chapter to date! Well, in the next chapter: The Winx inform Faragonda about the vision and Darkar continues his search for the power's keeper.


	4. The Power Discovered

Alrighty! Alrighty! Well, enough waiting for you guys! Here it is! Chapter Four!

-

Later that night, Prima lay on her bed and starred at the roof. She continued her worry streak. Then she became lost in her train of thought. _I can't believe this is happening. I can still see the light fading away. Every one's lives just... slipping away. I still can't understand how the Shadow Phoenix has returned. Niether which of my friends is needed to be protected. And I'm the only one who has the answers. . . . and the warnings to our next adventure. But, I can't stand to see people losing their precious lives because of dark forces in which they had nothing to do with. I only how we are able to stop Lord Darkar. . . . . _With that, Prima slowly closed her eyes and dozed off into a daydream.

She tried as hard as she could t oblock the unpleasent sights from her mind, but failed to do so. She snapped her eyes wide open. It seemed like everytime she closed her eyes, she recieved a new warning everytime. This time, she still wasn't able to see the target but she saw the aftermath. It was even worse than before. Fires, floods, and earthquakes. It was all too much. She slumped against her pillow and studies all of her visions. Still, she could not understand the meaning. All she hoped for was to have a vision with the answer to her biggest question: _Whose power was the Ultimate Power? _The question lingered in her head throught out the following day.

-

In Shadow Haunt, Lord Darkar was becoming frusterated with Corvork's poor work. He needed the Ultimate Power, and he needed it now. But first, he needed to discover its keeper. He peered into the ball of energy, allowing him to see what Corvork was seeing.

Corvork was flying towards Alfea. The bird perched on the railings of the balcony which led into the Winx Club's dorm. He just sat there, listening to their conversation.

"We need to figure out what the Ultimate power is," Bloom said as she paced up and down the room.

"Well," Stella began. "Thank you Miss Obvious. But, one problem: we have no idea how to start our doscvoery to begin with. So, how are we going to figure it out now? I mean, there must be some kind of connection." Usually, certain powers were related to certain spells.

"Stella, you're a genius!" Prima said. The others looked at her in shock. She actually gave Stella a compliment. "I mean, if Lord Darkar is after the Ultimate Power, then the connection has to be with the most powerful spell known to the magic demension. And, the strongest spell is the Spell of the Elements."

"That is true," Tecna said. "But, we still don't know what the Elements belong to."

"Since I do not sleep," Prima said. "I can look it up tonight."

"Okay," The rest of the girls said, hoping the weren't the one in danger. Then, they yawned.

"Looks like we need some rest. Night girls!" Stella said as she walked in to her room. The other girls said good night and walked in to their rooms and quickly fell alseep.

Prima closed her eyes desperate for another vision that hopefully would have the answer to every one's question. But, she could not get her answer. She walked over to the computer and sat down on the chair. She clicked on the Internet icon and saw the home page for the Winx website for their pet store, Love & Pet. She moved the mouse over to the search bar and typed in, .com, ( RWW- Realm Wide Web ). Once the page was fully loaded, she took a deep breath and type in her area of research. The Spell of the Elements. There was only one hit on the spell. She clicked on the link and began to read it.

_The Spell of the Elements is the most powerful spell known in the magical demension.  
The spell was last used almost a year ago during a war by the dark wizard Valtor, who was later defeated.  
The Elements are a part of the Ultimate Power.  
But still, the sorce of the Ultimate Power is unknown._

_Boy, well, that sure helped, _Prima thought to herslef sarcastically. It was then she decided to type in the actual thing. She went back to Google and typed in _The Ultimate Power._

The title of the first one was enough for her. _The Ultimate Power: The Four Elements of- _the next word shocked her- _nature . . . ._

_What? _She thought. _No. No way. _She closed her eyes and lay her head down one the table. For she knew who they all needed to protect. Flora.

The worst thing about this situation was, she was not the only one who now knew. Lord Darkar did as well.

-

WHOA! CLIFFIE! Well? How was it? Okay, the reason for wanting a Dark Flora fanfic was that... I always wanted a few Winx episodes of her evil. There. Now you have it! Well, bye now guys!

AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL NEED TO TRY AND FINISH THE STORY BEFORE THE 4TH OF JULY BECAUSE I WILL BE GOING TO MONTANA THE WEEKEND AFTER. AND THE INTERNET CONNECTION THERE IS HORRIBLE!


	5. Taken Away

Cliffies are asweome. They keep my readers interested! Well, now, time for me to continue the stroy! Here it goes!

-

Prima continued to rant in her mind. This couldn't be true! The Internet could always be wrong, right? True. But, what if she had another vision. And, what if it was exactly the same as what she had just read online? No. No. Impossible.

She then suddenly began staring blankly at the screen, as if she were in shock. This was the face that imdicated she was seeing something from the future. What she saw was the exact thing she was afraid of. It was true. Prima knew she had to tell the others. She also knew what they would say.

-

"WHAT?" All the girls, minus Flora who was speechless, said in unison. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Prima continued to gaze out the window into the rain. Her felt her eyes shift their color. They transformed from Yellow to blue. She then turned around to face the rest of her friends. "Would I ever joke about something as serious as this? I am not. And," She paused and took a deep breath. "I-I- I even saw it," she stuttered.

Bloom then became speechless and sat down next to Flora. It was so unusual for the enemy to be after some one else othert then her. Bit still, she was worried sick for her fired. And she knew they were about to enter a new adventure that would change their lives forever. Nothing would ever be the same once they were done with this next mission, and.... if.

"Should we tell the guys about this?" Musa asked in a worried voice. Prima was about to open her mouth, but was stopped when they all heard a voice.

"You girls don't have to." They all turned around to see Alice sitting on the rail of the balcony. "Jasper and Edward are telling them."

"H-h- how bad is it?" Prima asked. Alice shot a nervous and fake laugh.

-

Later, the girls met their boyfriends, along with Edward and Jasper down at the lake. Helia instantly took Flora into his arms.

"I can't believe it's you this time, "he said holding her tightly.

"Niether can I," she said.

"Well," Edward chuckled. "This is akward, so we're just going to head home." He and Jasper bega nto walk away but were held back by an invisible force. "Um, why am I not going forward?" They all turned around to see Prima, woh also had a power over telekenisis, glaring at the two vampires with her arms across her chest and fist clenched tight. "Will you let us go?!" Edward yelled. Prima did not listen.

"No," she finally said. "You came to Magix. You told them. Well, congratualations. You've just brought yourselves into this."

"She's right, you know!" Alice said.

Edward and Jasper broke free of Prima's hold and kept on walking.

"Jasper, please!" Alice begged. Jasper froze in her tracks. The beg of his soulmate was getting to him, and Alice knew that.

He sighed. "Okay."

Edward was shocked. "Come on! We don't belong here! We belong bac kin Forks!" Alice and Jasper did not move. They wanted to help. They wanted to fight. The last time they were in Magix, they had all became friends with the Winx. They were not about to turn back on them now. But, Edward continued to walk away from this.

Prima on the other hand was getting frusterated. She knew she couldn't let her vision happen. She watched Edward walk away and spoke, "Fine! You just go away and return back to Forks. Might as well go back while you still can. Be warned there is a chance you might never be able to return again." This caused Edward to atop and walk back.

"What?" Edward demanded. "You are crazy."

"Really?" Prima asked with attitude. "Well, tell that to what I see."

Edward froze, for he knew her visions were true. "But, the future can always change."

"The difference between the visions that alice and i have is that mine always come true.." she broke off as her face became blank. She was seeing something. She then broke off from it and turned to Alice. "That vision was by a decision, Alice. Did you see that?" Alice nodded.

"What did you-" Jasper asked but was cut off by the roar of the monster. Everyone rushed over to the vampires.

"I wish Bella was hear. By the roar of the monster, I can tell it is a big one. There is no way I'll be able to make a shield to shield all of us," Prima said.

"Edward?! Edward?!" Everyone turned to see Bella and Renesmee coming out of the trees.

"Bella? Honey, what are you guys doing here?" Edward asked.

_I'd be honest. I did not think that would work, _Prima thought.

"Now, we couldn't let come and have all the fun. Could we?" Renesmee said.

"Bella," Prima said. "Can you help me create a shield? There is a monster coming. Both Alice and I saw it." Bella nodded and a shield formed around the large group.

Suddenly, there was a shadow and the monster appeared from the tree. It was just like a lion, but large with dark skin and bat like wings.

"Wierd," Stella began. "The monster looks exactly like the one we fought at Red fountain that one time."

"It does!" The group, minus the vampires, said all together.

"Shh!" Prima yelled. "This one can easily sense movement. No sudden moments. Try to stay still."

Everyone tried to stay perfectly still, but with occassionally steady movements. But, Stella stepped on a twig that was in side the barrier and ended up tripping over it .The monster knew they were there. "Nice going, Stella!" Prima yelled. She didn't notcie the monster swing its fist. She only noticed once the barrier was broken.

"Ugh! You guys go! I can take this thing!" Prima said, thinking that she could. While the Winx ran, the Cullens stayed behind, along with Ryan. He was not about to let his girlfriend fight a monster alone. Prima continued to look back at their friends running away, but her face quickly became blank as she read a dark mind. Lord Darkar's. The monster was only a detraction! She needed to stop her friends! "Guys! Stop1 The monster is only a detraction!" But, it was too late, for Lord Darkar had appeared in front of them. She turned bac karound to the confused faces of her vampire family, and the monster gone. The Cullens, Ryan, and Prima ran over to the rest of the Shadow Phoenix chuckled evily.

"Well, now, how large your group has gotten over the last two years," Darkar said chuckling. "Well, now, I have something I need to do! Give me the fairy!"

"Now way, Darkar!" Bloom yelled.

"I guess, since you will not surrender her willingly," he cut off there an then chuckled. Helia held Flora tighly, not wanting to let go of her, fearing for what was about to happen. Darkar continued his silent laughes and then stopped and a dark portal opened behind him. Flora felt herslef being pulled towards it, and Helia did too. He held on to his love with everything he had, but he was not succesful. The others went over to help. Darkar saw the effort they were making and caused the force of the portal to become stronger. Helia suddenly felt Flor'as hand slip out of his and looked just in time to see his girlfriend fly into the portal. He could not speak. All Darkar did was laugh evily. Then, Lord Darkar disappeared. Helia fell to his knees. He had just lost the one thing in his life her valued more htan his own life, Flora. Prima walked over to him and lay a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"It's okay, " she said. "We'll save her. I promise."

-

Whoa! MAJOR CLIFFIE!!! AH! OH MY GOSH! LOL!

Well, personally, I think I stink at writing romance stories. Some might disagree. I am staying up all night. HECK! I finished writing this chapter ten minutes past four! So anyway! Be ready! The next chapter to the story is coming really soon!


	6. Overwhelming Darkness

Okay! I told you all the next chapter would be up soon and I am not a promise breaker. So, with out introductions, here is the next chapter! BTW: Thanks to all that have reviewd! I am glad you like my story! ( The dashes, --, are showing whe nit is going back and forwarth between Shadow Haunt and the rest of the group )

-

Flora woke up in a creepy place. Some place new. But, what was with the strange case of Deja Vu? Had she bee nhear before? She stood up and looked for her friends. She could not fidn any of them. She then began calling out their names. "Hello?! Bloom? Stella? Helia?!" No answer. She realized she was now completely alone. She sat down against the rocky wall and put her head in her hands and cried. She was so scared. That was when she heard it. The familiar, evil laughter. She then realized where she was. Shadow Haunt.

"My dear, Flora," the dark and evil voice began to say. "I see no point in you calling for help from you beloved friends, because after I am through with you, "he paused and chuckled. "You will never see them again."

------

Back at Alfea, everyone was informing Faragonda about the insident down at the lake. Faragonda face was in complete shock.

"How and whe ndid you all find this out?" Faragonda asked.

"Both Alice and I had a vision. Um.. err.. last night ma'am," Prima spoke. "The Cullens came to Magix and while Alice dropped by Alfea, Edward and Jasper went to Red Fountain to inform the boys. That is how."

"I see. Well, you all need to hurry to Shadow Haunt and get Flora bakc before things turn worse!" Faragonda was demanding this now.

The Winx, Specialists, and vampires walked out of the room and into the Red Fountain ship that Timmy had parked in the quad.

"Hey guys," Prima started. "Cullens, how fast can Rose and Emmett get here? Can you call them?" Nessie, Renesmee, nodded and dialed in Rosalie's number to call her and in the next twenty seconds, both Rosalie and Emmett were in the ship as well. "Freaky how you guys can get to a completely different demension that quickly."

"We wanted some adventure! "Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, listen," Prima began. "You need to take things more seriously. This is some thing extremely serious and the entire world's future depends on it."

"Well, okay, then, "Emmett said.

"So, where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"The mountain over there," Bloom said as she turned around and pointed to it.

------

Flora stood up and starred at Lord Darkar. "I do not believe that. I'll find them again. You just watch me." The nature fairy turned around and began to walk away, not sure of which way to go, she kept walking. Then, she foyund her self being thrown up against the wall and back to where she started.

"Fairy, if you will not surrender you power willingly, I guess I will just have to force you!'

"How?" Flora scoffed. "I would like to see you try!"

Her smarting off was a huge mistake. As she continued to escape from her invislbe binding, Darkar became infiriated. He held out one of his hands and a dark orb appeared. He smiled evily at the nature fairy and said, "Since you refuse to surrender willingly, you'll just have to turn against all you friends!"

Flora did not understand what he ment. "What do you!-" She was cut off. Darkar had fired the dark orb and making it fly in to Flora's heart. Clouds of darkness surrounded the nature fairy. Flora's eyes turned from forest green to onyx black. She found herself in her Believix form,a form none of the fairies had gained, but it was not its usual color of pink and lime green. It was black and a green so dakr, it was almost black. She felt herself being over welled with dakr energy. She tried her hardest to resist it, but she failed. She was now in control of darkness.

---

Well, I thought this chapter wasn't my best work! What will going to happen next?


	7. Complication

You guys do realize I am making everything in my stories as I go along. Some have been trapped in my head for a while, and I never forget them. Like how bad I wanted to make a Twilight music video with the song" Animal I Have Become "by Three Days Grace, well, I used my video camera and now the video is being uploaded to Youtube! Anyway.. wait! WHY AM I NOT WRITING?! Here it is!

-------

Lord Darkar sat on his throne and smiled. He had just caused the goody- goody fairy of the Winx Club, the one no body would ever expect evil. He knew her friends were on their way to rescue Flora, but also knew that his mosnters would be a big detraction for them to keep them busy. Darkar looked into the ball of energy ands saw nothing but their ship flying towards the mountain. The Winx Club were determined to get Flora back. The only problem was, they had no idea that they were already too late. He just watched as the ship began to land.

"Last time we were here, we made an entrance right over there," Brandon pointed out. But, the entrance they had made had disappeared.

"Well, that's just great!" Layla yelled. "I hope we don't have to go back down to Downland."

"Yuck!" Stella said. "The people down there are definetly the ugliest people in the entire world! I wouldn't stand being stuck going back down there!"

Rosalie turned to her soul mate. "Emmett, can you try and make a large enough hole so we can get throw?"

"I think so. I'll try," Emmett then jumped out the back and over to the giant rock wall. He took a dee pbreath and punched the wall, barely making a dent. "OW! MAN THIS WALL IS TOUGH!"

"Looks like we are stuck going to Downland," Stella said. But, the suddenly fell and gave in.

"He scares me too," Riven said.

"What do you know? It worked!" Edward exclaimed.

While the rest of the group went out to walk into the cave, they weren't thinking at the moment, Prima and Helia stayed behind. Even without using her power over feeling the emotions of others, she knew how her cousin was feeling. She knew how much Helia loved Flora. She also knew he valued her life more thn his own.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to him. He did not answer whic hwas no surprise considering he had not said anything since Flora was captured. "We will save her, Helia. I may have not seen it yet, but I know."

Helia sighed. "You usually reply on your visions. Why not now?"

Prima smiled weakly. "Somethings can not be told by what people see. Some things are just known."

"Did you just make that up?"

"No," she chuckled slightly. "But, come on. If you want to save her.. I know your thinking about her. She is all you ever think about." Ths caused her cousin to bow his head. "I know you miss her, but constant mourning won't bring her back sooner."

"I know, I just, I just can't help but hoping that she got away some how. Flora has never been in this much danger before. She has never bee nin danger before. Im' so worried about her." Helia was now gazing out the window at into the cave tunnel. He was also right. There had not bee none adventure or mission that concerned his girlfriend. So, it was normal for him to be worried.

About this time, the others began to aboard the ship. Time to enter the Shadow Phoenix's home!

As she walked in, Alice pulled Prima aside. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Obviously Alice had seen something Prima did not.

"I'm not sure. But ,it was like a vision, not of the future."

"You mean from... the past?" Not once in their lives as vampires had the girls had past visions.

"Well, what exactly did you see?"

----

CLIFFIE RETURNS! WELL, IT IS NOW PAST SIX IN THE MORNING, MY SIS AND I STAYED UP ALL NITE! i KNOW I JUST SPELLED IT WRONG!


	8. The Other Side

I love cliffies. They always keep my readers interested. They add suspence! HA! So....

----

"Alice, I think you are officially begining to go crazy," Prima tried to reason with her. "I mean, not once has there ever been some one able to see something that has happened in the past." That was true. Both girls were standing at the back of the ship. Their voices low enough so no body but themselves could hear. Everyone was now making their way through the shadowy tunnel, heading towards Shadow Haunt. "So, what exactly did you see?"

Alice shrugged. "I am not sure. But, all I know is that it recently happened, like a few minutes ago."

"Alright guys," Timmy said. "We are here!"

The ship turned a corner and they suddenly were back in the dakr ruins of Shadow Haunt. Dark birds still flied around from no where. Every began to see flashback of the last time they had traveled here. Prima and Alice continued their conversation.

"Look, your visions are not decisions. My visions are. Maybe that is why you did not see what I saw," Alice said.

"That is possible," Prima began. "But, that still does not explain why it was from the past."

There was a slight thud, actually a large thud, which case everyone standing up to lose balance and fall.

"What was that?!" Stella demanded beginning to stand back up on her feet.

"I don't know, but the ship will not start back up," Timmy said. "We are stuck here!"

-----

Lord Darkar smiled and laughed evil as the vines Flora had made held the Red Fountain ship to the ground. The Shadow Phoenix turned to Flora seeing her also smiling evily. The others were going to have a difficult time breaking free from the vine's grasp.

Deep inside, Flora was shocked by the fact that she had just trapped her best friends. _I have to fight this! _Flora thought. _I can not hurt them! _But, it was to late. The spell had been cast and there was not enough free will for her to break away from the hold of darkness. She still did not understand why Darkar had turned her evil in the first place. What was his reason? For now, all the dakr nature fairy could do was stare at her friends struggle to escape. Her felt her hands fold themselves in to fist. She was more mad at herself than any one else, for she had just did something that could have hurt her friends.

As she looked at the orb, she saw Bloom and Prima trying to burn the vines. _Come on guys. Burn them. I wish I could help you guys!_ Flora thought to herself, wishing her thoughts were being heard.

"Okay! On the count of three we fire at the vines!" Bloom ordered. Prima nodded. "Alright! One... two...! Three!" Bloom and Prima fired, but the vines were barely effected.

"Wha- why aren't they going down?" Prima asked, but no one had an answer.

"I'd say it is time to send them a little welcoming gift!" Darkar said. He then commanded his monsters to go an attack them. He also told Flora to remove the vines from the ship, and without her free will, she did so. She watched as the boys tried to restart the ship, but had no luck. They were stuck there in one spot with no where to go. She watched as hundreds of monsters suddenly surrounded her friends. She wished there was some way she could help them. Some way to them. Then she remembered: since Prima was able to read minds, she would be able to communicate telepathecally. It was worth a shot.

_Prima? Prima, can you hear me?_

Prima's eye suddenly grew wide, but no one else noticed as she recieved the thought from Flora. _Yes, I can hear you. Where are you?_

_I'm trapped inside Lord Darkar's castle. _

_Are you alone?_

_Yes. But, I can't get out._

_Why?_

_I have been spelled._

_Like.. um.. with what?_

_He cast a dark spell on me. I think this was the darkness part of your vision._

_Oh ,God. _

_I know. Shield yourselves from the monsters! Hurry! _

_I won't be able to make a shield big enough!_

Flora did not answer after that. Darkar walked into the room and went back to gazed into the orb and laughed at the poor effort of the Winx Club and their boyfriends.

In the ship, Prima pulled Alice a side as the rest of the group went out to fight.

"Alice, why did you guys come here?"

"I-I had a vision."

"Of what?"

Alice looked from left to right. Then she answered in a whisper. "Darkness..."

"I figured out the darkness part of our visions, Alice."

"And what was that?"

"In your vision earlier, did you see Flora?"

"Yes."

"Did you see her under a dark spell?"

"Yes."

"That is the darkness part."

"How did you know about the spell?"

"Flora and I were just communicasting through our thoughts. She still feels this is wrong. She is trying to fight back at the darkness! She is trying to fight, and she wants and needs to!"

"I get it."

"Do you?" Just then, Prima got another thought message from Flora.

_The monsters, they are nothing but destractions! _

_Good to know. But, what do we do now. I have got Alice with me. _

_Can you guys figure out a way to get up here? I know the ship is down._

_Let me see if can fix it. _

_Okay..._

Prima walked over to the control pannel. She noticed that the crash had caused a few of the wires to come undoen. She instasnlty connected them correctly and the ship roared to life. This scared the monsters and the rest of the group boarded the ship. Prima sent Flora another thought message.

_Fixed it! We are on our way!_

_____________

Well, people? How was that? My longest chapter! The next chapter is definetly going to be towards your likings! Bye!


	9. Stolen

Did you guys like the next chapter? Good! LOL, here is the next one!

------------

Timmy parked the ship outsdie the entrance into the castle and everyone began walking in. Then, Stella started to complain.

"I know we have been here befroe but, I still am scared of this place!" Stella said in nearly a yell.

"Shh! Shut up, Stella. There are probaly monsters all over the place," Prima cautioned.

"And how is that supposed the calm me down?!" Stella asked with her hands on her hips.

_I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not going to hurt her..._ Prima thought. She always attacked the people who annoyed her or were easy targets. Take Emmett Cullen for example. She beat the large vampire up on a regular basis. It was hard for Prima to resist her temptation to attack the sun fairy because she continued to complain about how scared she was and the lack of snulight. The name says it all. Shadow Haunt. Of course there is not going to be sun awy where! For now, all Prima did was roll her eyes and continued walking.

Lord Darkar's hands grew into fist of anger as he saw the Winx, Specialists, and Cullens enter the castle. Flora, on the other hand, only smiled, happy that her friends were okay.

"What?" Darkar yelled. "How could they have escaped the monsters?" His loud voice nearly shook the castle. "How?"

Even though he was talking to himself, Flora answered, finally. "I don't know. Maybe they had help." She was now smirking. She looked down and saw the dakr colors of her new fairy for mgone. Instead, the colors were bright pink and lime green. She wanted to gasp in amazement. She had just broken out of a spell without realizing it. When Darkar turned around to speak to her, he opened his mouth but said nothing. Instead, he only starred at her, then he spoke.

"How did you get free from the spell?" He demanded the answer. But, all Flora did was shrug. The nature fairy fired at Lord Darkar, who dodged. he then fired a ball of energy which hit Flora, sending her flying across the room and against the wall. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"

"Then, why didn't you?" Flora asked as she slowly got to her feet.

Darkar did not answer. He simply just raised one of his hand and Flora's body rose as well. She began to shake in fear. What was going to happen to her know. Darkar said an unusual chant and Flora began to grow weak. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt her Winx being drained out of her. A bright, light pink light was coming out of her heart. It was her Winx power.

"S-stop it, "She managed to say, weakly. But her power continued to be drained from her. A few second later, Flora fell to the ground, completely powerless and unconscious. She could still hear Lord Darkar's evil laughs and her eyes closed slowly. (Note: No one dies in my stories. )

Lord Darkar walked over to her and laughed. He knew there was nothing that could defeat him now. He was just too powerful, thanks to the Ultimate Power he now possesed. Darkar walked over to the unconscious fairy. "Now, time to get rid of you!" A ball of dark energy suddenyl appeared in his hands, and he fired it towards the nature fairy. But, it was blocked by a shield. "What?" The Shaodw Phoenix turned to see the Winx and their boyfriends standing in the door way. "How did you idiots find your way up here?!"

Layla, who had been to Shadow Haunt more than any of the rest of her friends took a step forward and spoke. "It may have been years since I have been here, but I still know my way around this place, Darkar!"

"Flora!" Helia yelled as he rushed to his girlfriend's side.

The rest of the group turned to Lord Darkar, who had disappeared.

Helia held Flora in his arms tightly. He whispered to her softly, "Flora.. please wake up. Please."

Sky put a comforting hand on his friedn shoulder and said, "Come on. We had better get he to Alfea. "

Helia nodded and picked Flora up bridal style. Everyone walked back out to the ship, and Helia lay Flora in the seat next to his.

Prima and Alice were back into their conversation, once again their voices were low enough for only them to hear.

"Do you think the spell wore off?" Alice asked Prima.

"She told me when it did. It was difficult to understand though, "Prima replied.

While they were in to their little conversation, the other were trying to figure out what had happened to Flora. Helia only starred worridley at his girl friend.

"She still has a pulse," Helia said after letting out a sigh of relief. "That is a good sign."

"Good to know," Brandon said from where he was.

"How long do you think itis going to be before she comes to?" Bloom asked.

"No idea," Layla said. "I guess we all will just have to wait."

------

So, was it to your likings? My gosh, that sounded stupid. Well, I'm watching Fred Figglehorn videos, " Holy crap! Look at that cloud right there! I think it's starting t ospin a twisters gonna come out!" I love the videos! Plus, I have a new favorite song: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight! I saw a Dark Winx video this morning and loved the song! LOL Well, the next chapter is going to be up really really really soon! Stay tuned!


	10. A Sign of Hope

Well... I may have an issue that when ever I am really into something, like writing this story, I can not stop! It is weird! But, here is the next chapter! But first, oh my God! Thank you so much guys for reviewing my story! I am so happy how much you guys like it! The reviews are making me feel like I'm getting reviews from New York Times, USA Today! Thank you so much! And now, I just saw a video.. Winx meets Tim Burton... I want to watch Nigthmare Before Christmas now... sorry, it's my favorite singer's ( Amy Lee of Evanescence ) favortie movie! I love it! And, it is not scary!

------

The ship continued to fly toward the fairy school, but everyone else still remained scared and worried. Not saying a word. Prima, who could feel every one's emotions, was beginning to get a little aggrivated with the complete silence.

"Will one of you guys please say something?" She asked. It was more of a demand than a question. "I mean, the silence is literally killing me! Plus, I'm feeling the same emotions all around in here! There's only worry in here!" Prima poaused shot a quick glance at Edward, then away from him. "Well, except for the _couldn't- care- less- about- what- was- going- on _attitude from Edward."

"Good lord, Edward, "Bella began. "Will it kill you to have alittle heart once in a while?"

"In case you have forgotten, we are vampires .We do not have-" Edward stopped when he smelled something burning. "What is that?" Prima had gotten annoyed with Edward's carelessness and used her fire power to flick a flame in to his hair. Renesmee slapped a note pad she had broguht along with her from Forks on to Edwar'd head, stopping the fire. "OW!" he yelled. Most of the rest of the group laughed.

While the others laughed at Edward and Renesmee, Helia continued to stare worridley at Flora. All he wanted right now was a sign that she was alright. Helia also whiched that she would wake up. He took her hand in his. _Flora, please wake up, _Helia thought. _Or at least give me some sign that will tell me that you are alright. Please. _He continued to think of thoughts of his love. Those always seemed to cheer him up. But, it was also painful, knowing that there was a chance that she mihgt not have survived what ever had happened to her before they had arrived to save her.

"Still nothing?" Sky asked Helia.

Helia shook his head and continued to hold on to Flora's hand gently. The Specialist then stroked her hair slowly, then he sighed silently. _Please wake up...._

Not long after that, they arrived at Alfea. It was not morning like when they had left. It was now twilight. They all were able to see the bright sun setting and leaving what looked like a rainbow in the sky. After the others were out of the ship, Helia picked Flora up from her seat and followed everyone else inside.

"You guys should take Flora to the nurse, and we will go tell Ms. Faragonda," Bloom said.

While the Winx went to Faragonda's office, the boys took Flora to the nurse.

---- One Hour Later ----

An hour later, Flora was still unconscious, but was now in her room. The rest of the group were in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"So, none of you have any idea what happened to Flora?" Faragonda asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, I thought you all should know that while I was trying to find the problem, you all should know that she has been renered powerless."

Everyone gasped while Helia was speechless. Lord Darkar had gotte nwhat he had been after. The Ultimate Power was now in the wrong hands and now, the whole magical demension was slowly coming to its dramatic ending. Every one in the room was now aware of that.

"Can we go see her?" Prima asked. Faragonda nodded in approval. The Winx and their boyfriends left the room and walked up to the Winx dorms in silence.

Bloom opened the door to the room she and Flora shared. Flora was still sleeping on her bed. "Do you want to be alone with Flora, Helia?" she asked. Helia rest of the group left the dorm and went out to Magix.

Helia walked over to Flora's bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to his girlfriend. He sighed after he sat down and put his hand on her cheek. He then began to speak to her. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. If I had found out that you were in danger sooner, I could have been able to protect you better, and not have let you get captured by Darkar so easily." Helia stopped talking for a minute. He took his hand off Flora's cheek and lay back up against the chair. "At least, I hope I would have been able to. I can not think of a time when you were in any kin dof danger, besides from the day were first met whe nthe monster was about to attack you. If I had bee nable to protect you the other dya, you would not be unconscious and powerless. I would be able to be talking to you and hear your sweet voice. All I want right now is a sign that ca ntell me that you are alright. Some thing that can tell me that you are going to survive." He stopped as he felt a few tears slide down his cheek. He wiped them away quickly and did not say another word. Helia looked at Flora once more before looking out the window. He then let his eye close and fel lasleep still praying the Flora was going to pull through.....

----

Whoa! Dramatic! Adn I thought I stunk at drama too! Wait, I'm signed up to take drama class next year. Oh! Hopefulyl we'll do a production of Twilight! Or HSM3! Twilight definetly.

Next Chapter: Flora finally wakes up and tells what happend to her.....


	11. Waking Up From It All

Well, how bout that? I'm listening to my favorite Evanescence song: Lithium. I'm already an amazing author, thanks to my reviewers! I guess I have nothing to worry about when I graduate from college in five years. I got 8th grade, 9th grade, 10th grade, 11th grade, and 12th grade! UHV TAKE ME NOW!!! Akward....

The sun rose over the trees at the break of dawn. Helia nearly fell out of his seat when he realized he was not at Red Fountain, but at Alfea. He had slept over to make sure if Flora would wake up. But stilll, nothing. Flora was still unconscious. Helia let out a heavy sigh of sorrow. His worry for his beloved grew stronger and he continued to fear for her life as well. He was still in shock from when they had entered Lord Darkar's lair the previous day. They had found Flora unconscious on the ground and in her normal everyday outfit. He remembered how he had rushed to his girlfriend's side the instant he had seen her. He also remember that his emotion had not been changed ever since. Seen he had seen Flora unconscious he was scared. More scared then he had ever been in his whole life.  
Helia looked out Flora's bed room window and noticed that it was morning. He stood up from his seat and gave the sleeping fairy one more look of worry. He then began to walk out of her room quietly. He opened the door and froze in his tracks when he had heard his name being called by a weak voice.  
"Helia...." Flora said as her eyes began to open slowly.  
Helia was at Flora's side in less than a second. "Shh. I am here Flora. "He comforted her. "You're alright." That was the moment his feeling of worry has disappeared. He was now happy and relieved that Flora was awake. He saw Flora smile lightly and kept on talking to her. "I was so worried about you. I was afraid that I had lost you. I am so glad that you are okay." He kept his voice quiet.  
"W-what happened? Where am I?" Flora asked. Her gentle voice still low and weak.  
"It's alright," Helia told her taking her hand and holding it up to his face. "You are back Alfea. You are safe."  
Flora did not have the strength to sit up. "I feel so weak."  
"I know. I know." Helia did not know whether it was the correct time to tell Flora about her stolen powers. He knew he sould not, and he didn't.  
"I was so scared. I-I thought I would never get to see you guys again," Flora said.  
"Well, you did. Now calm down."  
"T-t-t-the last thing I remember was screaming. Then, everything went dark," Flora said holding on to Helia's arm. Helia shh'd her once more.  
"It will be alright my angel," he said. "But for now, you need to rest after all that has just happened to you." Helia lented over to her and kissed her softly on her lips. He then put the covers of Flora's bed over her and up to her neck. Flora fell back asleep easily. He kissed her cheek before he stepped out of the room. In the dorm room, he ran into the curious eyes of the rest of the Winx Club.  
"Is she awake?" Stella asked loudly.  
"She was," Helia said. "I told her that she needed to rest after what happened." The others had no other choice but to agree they were happy that their friend had finally woken up. They had all been so worried about her. This was definetly a relief for all of them. "I'm going to head back to Red Fountain now." He then began walking out of the room. "Bye."  
"We'll keep you updated. We'll tell you when she wakes up again," Prima said.  
"Thanks." Then, Helia was out of the room and on his levabike riding back to Red Fountain.  
"Prima, why did the Cullens go back to Earth?" Bloom asked.  
"I can't tell the reason because I am still not sure of it myself," Prima said. "They are not good at telling things."  
"We can tell," Musa said.  
"I am glad Flora woke up," Tecna said. "We were all so worried about her."  
"Not as much as Helia, though," Stella added in, which us one hundred percent true. "So, what is on the agenda today, ladies?"  
"Well, we should not go any where today since Flora is asleep," Roxy said.  
"True," Bloom said. "Then what?"  
The Winx Club began to think of something to do while Flora was asleep. But, they all drew up a blank. Zip. Nada. Nothing! Agony! The only thing they could think of stay in the dorm and watch over Flora for the day. They each took turns watching her, one hours each and each time the nature fairy remained asleep. Flora slept all day and all night. The rest of the Winx Club went to bed at about eleven thirty.

That night, Flora tossed and turned in her bed. She could not get the image of what she had previousl went through in the past few days. In her dream she saw exactly what happened to her during the past three days. _Her being seperated from her friends. Beign told she would never see them again. Being under the control of the darkness. Having her power taken from her. And finally.... waking up. _

The next morning, Flora was awake again. It seemed like just an ordinary day by the start, but then, they all noticed the change in the scenery out side.

"It is so dark," Layla said. Suddenly, a heavy wind blew by. The Winx Club watched as dark purple clouds appear in the sky. Lord Darkar was using the Ultimate Power to take over all the realms and fill them with total darkness. Flora felt like this was all her fault, and her friends knew that, too. They were able to tell her that it was not, but she would never be convinced. She let the enemy take her and turn her against every one, and on top of that, steal her magic for his own evil plans.

_I can't believe it! I can not believe I have caused all of this evil to happen to our home! This is entirely my fault! My friends can tell me it is not, but I know deep in my heart that it is..._

_-------------------_

Insanity, isn't it? Well, the darkness is beginning to spread across Magix, and that is just the start of it! Where will Lord Darkar lead the darkness to next? Stay tuned!


	12. Planning for an Attack

Wow.... Freaking cool, right? I am so glad about how many of you guys are enjoy in my story! I am already planning what will happen in the future chapters! So, I could tell you my ideas, but that would spoil it all! I prefer to pile on the suspence! I love suspence, that is the key to keeping your readers into the stroy. Yuo want to the be on the edge of their seats, estactic for more, and like in reviews for Stephenie Meyer's _New Moon _: _Piles on the suspence and leaves readers thirsty for more. _I was so upset when I finished _Breaking Dawn. _ I just did not want the amazing series to end! But, it had to. Everything comes to an end eventually. Oh, and I thought you all should know where I got the purple clouds things. I was thinking about a song called _Imaginary_ by Evanescence. Well, here is the next chapter!  
--------------

The Winx Club and the rest of the fairies at Alfea starred in awe at the sight. Flora, meanwhile, turned away. She could not stand to see this happening to the world. Even if it was not her fault. It was her powers that caused this to occur. She was brave enough to accept the blame. She kept her thoughts on how she knew she could never un do what had been done. Prima, who over heard her thoughts, turned from the darkness out side and walked over to sit down next to Flora. She noticed Flora had tears falling down her cheeks and hugged the nature fairy comfortingley.

"Hey, it's okay, "Prima told her. Her voice was calmer and more gentle than usual. The normal tone of Prima's voice was gloomy and a tend bit aggressive. She was a violent person, but that was only becuase of how protective she was. she would not attack someone unless she was forced to, or unless it was for her friends' protection. Prima had a lot of attacks to choose from, thanks to her many powers. She had nine different powers: Fire, speed, seeing the future, mind reading, sensing danger, feeling other's emotions, shield, telekenisis, and telepathy. Her powers came in handy especially when her friends and family were in an kind of danger.

"No," Flora said. "It is not okay. I let this happen to our home and the entire magical demension. This is all my fault." Flora then broke in to a heavy sob. The rest of the Winx walked over to Flora and Prima and tried to comfort the crying fairy. "This is all my fault! I have failed you guys!"

"Shh. No, Flora," Layla said. "If anything we have failed you for not protecting you better. "Even though we found out the news at the last minute, there is still no excuse. We all know we could have protected you better." Layla was always the best Winx girls to comfort Flora. They have been best friends since Sophmore year. "How about we call the guys and they can all come over and hang out with us for a while?"

"That's a great idea, Layla!" Stella said. Of course, the sun fairy would be looking forward to seeing Brandon again. The last time they had seen their boyfriends, they were busy on an important mission. But, Stella was lgad tha this time they would not be.

Flora stopped crying and broke free from all her friends' hugs. "Bad idea. Look outside! Does that even look safe? It will be way t odangerous for them!"

"Relax, Flora, "Musa said, holding her hands up. "The schools are less than a mile apart. Our boy friends will be fine."

_I hope you are right, _Flora thought.

-----------------

A couple of minutes later, the boys arrived at Alfea in the ship. They knew it would not be safe, yet alone smart, to go on their levabikes. The weather was in sane! The gusting winds! The booming thunder! The lightening that was even brighter than the sun! None of the animals that lived in the forest were in sight, for they were too scared to come out of their homes in the trees and holes in the ground.

Once again, Helia never left Flora's side, and the nature fairy was in now mood to move away from him. The first thing he did was hug her close to him and ask, "Are you doing alright ?I know this must be torturing you." Flora nodded ,and Helia was right, the overwhelming feeling of the darkness taking over to magic demension was torturing her. Helia then pulled Flora closer to him and kissed her. "Good," he said after they broke apart. "All I want is for you to be safe." Flora blushed, but Helia didn't see.

"Okay," Stella started. "Can we please go inside before this freak weather trashes my hair!" This caused a slight wave of laughter through out the group. Stella fumed. She did not like it when ever other people laughed at her. But, soon, every one walked inside and in to the Winx Club's dorm. The windows were latched shut to keep the gusting winds out.

"So, Darkar is just going to keep sending the darkness all over the demension?" Sky asked. "Where is he going now?"

"I am not sure,": Tecna said as she rapidly typed on her computer. "Which realm is closet to Magix?"

"Uh oh, "Stella said when she picked up a map and looked to see the realm closet. Solaria, her home realm, was next!

"What is it, Stella?" Bloom asked her best friend. "Is your realm next?" Stella nodded sheepishly. She did not say a single word. She knew that she had to warn her father about the darkness immediatly. Or, did he already know? Whether he did or not, she had to tell her dad. Even though her realm was the realm of sun and moonlight, Solaria was still capable of being taken over by the enemy. Stella looked at the map of the magic demension again. It also featured the course of the darkness, where it was going next and where it had been. Lord Darkar had already taken over all of Magix, and Solaria was next.

"We need to stop this guy before our realms are gone!" Stella yelled as she stood up.

"Well, thank you Princess Obvious, "Prima said. Prima was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. She was back in her ususal aggressive and protective mood, the mood that she had pretty much all the time, except for that morning, when she was kind and gentle.

"I am only stating the truth," Stella said holding her hands up.

"Okay, for once, I actually agree with Stella, "Prima said letting out a sigh. Another thing was new, Prima did not call Stella _Barbie._ "We need to come up with a plan. Any ideas?"

"Well, we could use some reinforcements," Musa said.

"That can easily be arrange," Prima said holding up her phone. "I'll just call the Cullens. The only difficulty will be Edward, though. You know how he was yesterday." The rest of the group agreeed.

-----------

Well? How was that?! Right now, I want a sandwich... Okay... that was completely random at the moment. As a matter of fact, that would be random at any moment. Boy, I am such an idiot. But like my friend, Alexis says, "We don't suffer from isanity."


	13. Believe

Okay! I know I am uploading and posting a nerw chapter in like a couple of hours, but I have always been a fast person. A lot of people say I should be an author, like my friends on the 4kids site. I only get on the Winx Club forum though! Winx Rocks the world!

In a few minutes, I am going to make a Winx video. I might get bored for a minute. I got nothing better to do than write my story.... I really do not care! Writing is so much fun! One thing, I told one of my friends to imagine the Winx as vampires... I was too busy in my WinXlight zone! Hmm.... I should make that a fanfic! Cool! Anyway, you want to know what she said? Well, I'll tell you what she said. She said, "Rive nwould look like Edward except with purple hair!" You got to admit: she is right! Oh my gosh! Just imagine that! I now fall to the floor laughing!

--------

As the Winx Club and the Specialists proceeded on coming of a an attack plan, Prima walked in to her room to call Alice. She also figured that since it was a decision to call them, Alice would probaly be sitting by the phone waiting. She sat on her bed and dialed in the pixie like vampire's cell phone number. _Beep.... Beep.... Beep........ _No answer. This was strange. Was there something wrong back in Forks? Or, were the Cullens only avoiding them?

Prima shook her head. With any luck, which they seemed to have none of considering the recent few days, Alice could have told the rest of her family, and Bella or Renesmee could have begged Edward to come along. It was a pity. Edward needed to be begged. He had been a selfish jerk lately.

She walked back out to the rest of the group. "They did not answer. Some thing is definetly up."

Roxy walked over to where Stella had placed the map. She decided to make sure that Gardenia, her home on Earth, was safe. Sadly, she was wrong. On the map, the entire planet of Earth was covered in complete darkness. She cover her mouth and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What is it, Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"Look! "Roxy turned the map around for the others could see. They all gasped in horror as they saw Earth covered in the darkest shadows. A small tear began to slide down Roxy's ivory skinned face. "Daddy, Artu.." Roxy wiped away her tears and hoped that there was a chance of her dad and dog surviving the darkness take over. But, there was no way any light could get through. They had to have survived! They had to! Bloom had family there, too. Even though Mike and Vanessa were not her real parents, they were the ones who had raised her ever since she was found in a burning building. She treated them as her own parents. Bloom was also scared for them as well.

Helia noticed Flora bow her head. The powerless nature fairy continued to feel this whole mess was because of her. "Guys, can I talk to Flora alone?" Helia asked and every one else walked out of the room. Helia turned to face Flora. "Flora, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Flora sighed. "This is all my fault. I let Lord Darkar take away my powers. It is all my fault." A stream of tears flowed down Flora's cheek.

Helia put his arms around her and hugged her for comfort. "Flora, there is no reason for you to fell this way. Even though Darkar took your powers, the darkness going around is not because of you. So, don't feel this way."

"You can say what ever you want, Helia, but to me this is my fault," Flora said releasing herself from Helia's arms. "And nothing is going to change that. Flora turned away from him.

"Flora," Helia began, but Flora did not turn around. "It does not matter what you think. It is all in your head. None of this is your fault. So, you need to stop thinking that it is." Helia saw Flora shake her head. She had been really stubborn lately. He said her name again and placed his hand on her shoulder making her turn around. "Flora, I want you to stop putting your self down because of this, especially when you know there is no one to blame for this except for Darkar." Flora cringed at the sound of the enemy's name.

"I-I just can not help it," Flora said leaning back up against the back of the sofa with her arms across her chest. "My power was what he wanted, and he got it! Do you see how I feel like this is my fault, Helia?"

"Still, no. The reason, becuase none of this is. You know that." Helia turned Flora around to face him. "There is one more thing. Just because you no longer have the power others see, you still have the power in your heart. You just need to figure out how to use it. Then, I believe you will be able to save every one. It's not the end. "Helia pulled Flora to him and hugged her tightly. Flora smiled. "I promise you that."

"I know. Thank you, Helia."

--------

Wow.... I guess I do have a future as a romance author after all. And thanks, Megan, for al lthe reviews and all of you guys too! Ciao!


	14. Launching The Plan

Okay.. Alright... don't know why I'm saying boring words.... Anyway, I wanted to thank you guys once again for all the great reviews and how much you guys love my story! It really means a lot to me! It really does! So, I do not want to be a staller, so here is the next chapter to my to story! BTW: This chapter has some humor in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FORUTEEN: LAUNCHING THE PLAN**

Thw Winx and the Specialists were back where they all had started in their planning for defeat the Shadow Phoenix. They had no one else to call for help. Their only strong pieces for assistance were gone after their rainy home had been destroyed by the darkness Lord Darkar had caused. Sure, the vampires had no magic in them. but their incredible speed and strength would have been a great help during the battle.

"Well, this is just great, "Prima said sarcastically. "There goes our help for this whole thing. _Poof!" _The only thing about her vampire family she would missed would definetly be Edward's new attitiude. The whole _I don't care about anything _attitude. Prima also was not the kind of person to get so over dramtic.

"Since when are you so dramtic?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to go crazy aren't I?" Prima said.

"Yep," the others said all together.

"Maybe, they escaped in time," Bloom said. "And with any luck, they raced to Gardenia and save my parents, Roxy's dad and Artu! We just need to think positive!"

"I could only wish," Roxy began. "I hope that is what happened."

"It would be so weird if this were all fake," Prima said. Everyone else in the room looked in her direction, but she did not notice and kept going on. "Like, all of this is like a weird supernatural thing. We're not in a movie are we? This is all real right? Is the map fake?" Everyone else laughed. "Oh my God! I'm turning int my opposite self! I'm going to be like that Barbie dool over there!" She was pointing at Stella when she said this.

"Actually, I think you are just going completely insane," Stella said.

_Breathe, Prima. Breathe. You are just going a little crazy, _Prima thought. Her eyes then became wide, then back to normal. "Guy,s something really freaky is about to happen."

"WHAT?"

Just then, a portal opened on the roof and the entire Cullen family, Mike and Vanessa, Roxy's dad, and Artu fell through it. Artu, who saw Roxy, ran straight into her arms causing her to laugh with extreme happiness.

"Artu!" The animal fairy said with a laugh then she ran over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, we missed the call," Alice said. "We were too busy getting here."

"It is alright," Prima said. "But, boy.. Did you guys have us worried."

"Sorry," The Cullens said in unison.

"Alright, now that we are all here," Bella said. "We first should come up with a plan to stop this evil guy you guys- well now we are dealing with. Any suggestions?" Alice raised her hand quickly and estatically. "Yes, Alice?"

"I rip his head off and we burn him!" Alice said, and the rest of the room groaned. "What?"

"Darkar is not a vampire, Alice," Bloom said. "This mission is not going to be that simple."

"How do you know he is not a vampire? Answer that question," Alice said with a wide grin on her pale face.

"Well, during Sophmore year, when he had Bloom, she did not become a vampire," Flora said.

"But, that would be kind of cool," Bloom said.

Prima laughed. "And, Riven would look like Edward except with purplish hair." Everyone, except for Riven and Edward laughed in total agreement. "Okay, any way, back to planning. I'm in a good fighting mood."

Stella huffed and studied her nails. "When are you not?" The sun fairy then paused. "Boy, do I need a manicure?"

_Do not hurt her. Do not hurt her, _Prima thought to herslef again. Her usual thought was her telling herself to resist attacking Stella. She never got along with Stella. They were absoulutly nothing alike. Stella was the girly fashion diva, while Prima was the gloomy goth girl. "Whatever. Any ideas?" She put her finger up before Alice could speak. " Any ideas that do not iclude ripping some one's head of their body?" Alice sat back down.

"Maybe we could try and trick him," Rosalie said. "We could try and trick him into thinking one of us has turned against the others."

"I like that idea," Layla said. "But who?"

"Let's just think," Roxy began. "Who here wears a lot of dakr colors? Dark makeup? And fights alot?"

Prima knew Roxy was talking about her. She tried to make an escape, but was held in the room by Emmett and Edward. "Let... me ... go." They did not let her get away. "Let me go right now, or I swear to God, I will make you guys regret it." Still, the two vampire brothers held on to her, each holding on to one of her arms. "Oh. just forget it! Alright, I'l do it. HAPPY?"

"Good," Stella said. "Becuase you did not really have a choice."

"I hate you," Prima told Stella. That was an obvious fact.

"I know," Stella said.

"We launch our plan tomorrow!" Bella said.

--- The Next Day ---

Prima walked into the gates of Shadow Haunt. Her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest. She was alone. How could she trick the Shadow Phoenix. She had never bee na convincing liar. She had never been a good actress. But, she had to put her flaws aside for this. She needed to trick Lord Darkar into thinking that she had turned against her friends. How difficult could her new mission be? The vampire fairy entered the doors of the dark castle and chekced to make sure the coast was clear. It was. She slowly stepped in and slowly shut the door behind her. Inside the long, shadowy hallway, it was, of course, dark. And for the first time in her life, Prima actually felt scared. This was a new feeling to her. She was not just scared for herself, but scared for her friends. She was also scared about what Lord Darkar would do if he figured out her plan.

She walked down the hall way shaking off and on. She heard the Shadow Phoenix's laughter of evil and followed it. She walked until she found the room that Lord Darkar was in. She poked her head around the corner and saw Darkar sitting in his throne and laughing. Prima knew exactly what he was laughing at. The Shadow Phoenix was laughing at the horror he was causing. The people's lives he was destroying. The darkness. Everything awful happening.

That was when she noticed something glowing next to Lord Darkar. It was a glowing green ball of... power.

"It can't be," she whispered.

_Please tell me that is not what I think it is,_ Prima thought to herself. _If it is. I'm sorry guys, but I have to go against our plan. I have to get Darkar out of here. I have my own plan. _

----

Please tell me this is over 2,000 words! LOL... I'm having one of my obsessions right now, and guess what my new obsession is... JACK SKELLINGTON! NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS ROCKS MY WORLD! HALLOWEEN ROCKS MY WORLD TOO! TOO BAD, IT IS NOT OCTOBER YET!


	15. Back To Where The Power Belongs

I have got this one Nickelback song stuck in my head.. earlier I had that one Winx song, "Siamo Le Winx" stuck in my head. Gosh. Well, I hope you guys are still enjoying my story! I really appriciate all the reviews saying how much you guys like this. Actually, you all say you love this! Thank you so much! Okay, it is time for the next chapter! Bum.. bum.. bum ..BUM! What the heck was that? Why am I being an idiot here? Hmm. Questions.... Whatever. I'll just get to the story!

------

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BACK TO WHERE THE POWER BELONGS**

Prima starred at the ball of power for a long time. Too much time. She slowly and quietly pulled out a scanner that Tecna had given her to take to Shadow Haunt with her in case she got suspiscious about anything. And this power was some thing suspiscious indeed. She was not close enough to get a good enough scan on it ball of power. She'd have to move in closer. But, she would have to move quietly to keep from being noticed by Lord Darkar. She quickly crept into the room, but close to the wall. Prima skooted closer to the power orb and began to scan it. She rooled her eyes as she heard Darkar continue to laugh and whispered to herself, "Ametuer." By this time the scan was complete. Prima quickly went back out of the room to see what the results were. She was shocked by what they were. She had been correct, She knew what it was. That power was Flora's power. Prima peered back into the room and smirked. She needed to get Flora back her powers. But how?

She then remembered that the amulet she had found last time she was in Magix was able to absorb magic. That was how. But, how could she do so with out alarming the Shadow Phoenix about her presence. She slowly crept back to where she had managed to scan the power. She held up her amulet and watched as the green magic was being sucked into the black jewel of the amulet. Prima kept her eyes on Lord Darkar to make sure he would not turn around and see what she was doing. Her eyes flickered back and forward between him and the amulet. But, once the magic was absorbed, Darkar turned around and saw here. Prima quickly got up and ran for it. "Boy, do you guys owe me big time for this!" she said as she ran for the door.

She was almost to the door when two of Lord Darkar's monsters jumped in front of her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Prima began to back up, but was forced to a stop when she heard the Shadow Phoenix appear behind her.

"Hand over that amulet, fairy!" Lord Darkar demanded.

Prima was no longer scared. She was going to make her escape. "I don't think so, Darkar!" She then transofmred into her Enchantix. It looked almost exactly like Bloom's Enchantix but the colors were black and red. She then blasted a fire ball at the roof and flew out as fast as her wings would allow her. "See you, Darkar!" Prima quickly flew out of Shaodw Haunt.

Back at Alfea, the others were wondering one simple question, but it had a rough answer. Was Prima able to pull off the act? They did not know about her little detour in their plan, but they were about to find out about it.

"What time is it?" Stella asked.

"Why would you need to know what time it is?" Tecna asked.

"I just want to know," Stella replied.

Alice suddenly began to stare blankly in to space, straight at the white wall in front of her.

"Alice? Alice?" Bella asked as she waved her hand in front of Alice's face. Alice jumped. "What did you see?"

"She changed the plan. She is on her way back here."

Prima suddenly came through the door with her amulet in her hand. "Hi..." She said nervously.

"What are you doing back here?" Rosalie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be-?

"Yes, yes. I know. I may have had a change of plans," Prima began. She decided to say the rest of what she had to say fast. "And, Darkar might be on his way here because I may have used the amulet to absorb the Ultimate Power." Everyone gasped.

"What is up with you and taking all these dangerous risks?!" Rosalie asked, hands on her slim hips.

"Sorry, Rosalie! It is a force of habit! You know how I like risks, and there was one staring me right in the face. I had to do it!" Prima said. "Oh my God. I am going insane..."

"We have noticed," Rosalie said.

"Shut up, Rosalie."

Renesmee had a feelling Prima and Rosalie were about to go in to one of their arguements. Never good thing. She stopped them before they could go in to it. "Okay, you two! Do not start with your point less fueds!" She looked at both of them. "We do not need that at this moment!"

"Bite me," Rosalie said with a scoff. Renesmee took Rosalie's hand and bit it. "OW! You don't have venom, but God do you bite hard!"

"Your fault," Renesmee said. "You told me to." Just then, Alfea was hit by an unknwn blast and sent shaking. "Ugh! What was that?"

"I will give you three guesses," Prima said.

Everyone stopped. They knew the answer to that.... Lord Darkar was here fir the power in which he had just lost.

"How can we stop him from getting what he wants this time?" Layla asked.

"I know. We'll have to destroy the amulet," Prima said. She starred at the amulet in her hand. She turned to face Flora. "Flora, do you want your powers back or not?"

----

Cliffie.... It has returned..... In the next chapter begins the final battle between Lord Darkar and the Winx! Stay tuned!


	16. The Final Battle

Well, this is one of the last chapters to my fanfic. Enjoy mi amici! Enjoy my friends!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: FINAL BATTLE**

**----- Last Chapter -----**

_"How can we stop him from getting what he wants this time?" Layla asked._

_"I know. We'll have to destroy the amulet," Prima said. She starred at the amulet in her hand. She turned to face Flora. "Flora, do you want your powers back or not?"_

_-----------------------------------_

Flora thought for a moment, not exaclty sure about what to say. She was now being forced to choose between having her powers and not having her powers. She then remember something Helia had told her the day before. _He may have stolen the powers that the others see, but he hasn't stolen the power in you heart. Just use it. _Flora sighed, and then, she finally answered. "I will not be needing that."

"Are you sure?" Prima asked as she clutched on to the amulet tightly. Flora nodded. "Okay then." The next thing Prima did was slam the amulet towards the wall, where it broke in to tiny pieces. No way it had been that simple to get rid of that amulet. She had been trying to get rid of it for months at a time now! That was when the Shadow Phoenix appeared.

"Give it back, fairy!" He demanded.

"Uh, you might want to check the giant pile of dust on the floor, "Prima said pointing to where the dust that used to be the amulet was. Lord Darkar looked and at the same moment, Prima teleported everyone away and out to the lake. "Everyone okay?" Every one was okay.

"Once again, what is up with you and the insane risks? You are completely insane!" Rosalie boomed.

"Never mind that, Rosalie," Prima said before Rolsaie could start saying what she would do if she were Prima. Rosalie would normally do that just to get on Prima's nerves, knowing what would happen. But, she never seemed to care, considering the fact she got tackled every single time!

While the others were hoping Prima and Rosalie were not about to go at it, Flora and Helia were talking a couple of yards away.

"So, why were you okay with the amulet getting destroyed anyway?" Helia asked Flora.

Flora hesitated for a moment. "Um..." was all she could think of. She did not want to tell him the truth. She had a problem of not being able to confess her feelings to her boyfriend. She had always had that problem. Flora was about to open her mouth to speak before everyone saw a mysterious cloud coming directly towards them. It was coming towards Alfea. Every one gathered as a group quickly.

"I'm just going to take one lucky guess and say that is Darkar," Ryan said.

"And, you are 100% percent correct," Prima told her boyfriend.

It was only ten second later when they were starring at the Shadow Phoenix again. Flora and Helia went to hide. They both had guessed that Darkar might have thought Prima had gaven Flora back her powers before she destroyed the amulet. They occassionally shot glances back to their friends, seeing how they were keeping up.

"Where did you put the power fairy? Did you give it back?" Darkar asked. This was not a question. It was a straight up demand.

"Believe it or not, Darkar," Prima began. Her voice sounded braver than what she actually was. "I destroyed the amulet about a good five minutes before you eve ngot to Alfea. How 'bout them apples?"

"I am not falling for that," Darkar said, now more angrier that what he already was. He then noticed the two absenses. "Where are your friends?" None of them answered. "Very well. I guess I'll just have to blast the forest apart until I find them."

"I would like to see you give that a try, Darkar," Bella said stepping up to sand next to Prima. "Since we are smart, Prima and I created a shield arond us. None of our powers will reach outside here."

The Shadow Phoenix smirked. "Really?" Bella nodded. Prima tried to keep her shocked feeling a secret. Bella had just gotten them in louds of trouble. "Then, I guess I am free to blast all of you against the barrier, just to make sure." Lord Darkar than sent a blast of energy around. It slammed everyone against tree, knocking all the un-vampires out of it. Everyone was kept against a tree by invisisble bindings.

"Gee, nice going, Bella!" Prima said. Her face was angry as she starred at Bella.

"Well, what did you expect me to say!" Bella replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, nothing! Sometimes you can be a real idiot."

Darkar suddenly began blasting trees. Whe nhe hit the one Flora and Helia were behind, they took off running, and were spotted by Darkar. "I am not letting you away that easily, fairy!" He shot at them, but missed. Darkar shot again and again, but still missing. Darkar began to get aggrivated and took one final shot at them. This one, hitting Helia in the ankle, causing him to trip. Flora stopped and turned back to help her boyfriend.

"Just keep running, Flora!" Helia told her.

"There is no way on this Earth I would leave you here!" Flora said.

Darkar suddenly apeared. He chuckled evilly before he spoke. "Well, I guess you two are going to meet your end together. My, isn't this a turn out?"

Flora, furious, stood up. "Shut up, Darkar." She suddenly felt swirls of green energy surround her. Sha also felt her form change. She was recieving the magic she had locked with in her heart. Her form was changing into her Believix form. She had gotten her powers back. She smiled in amzement.

"I knew it," Darkar said. "That pathetic goth fairy did give you back your powers!"

"Actually, she was telling the truth," Flora said, a smirk up on her face. "You are just a compulsive guy who is just plain stupid."

This ticked Darkar off. He fired at Flora who dodged the attack. She fired back at him, hitting him.

"How did you get so powerful?" Darkar asked, once again demanding.

"I have the Ultimate Power. What else do you what to know?" Flora took one final blast at the Shadow Phoenix, who disappeared forever. Flora was now panintg and fell to her knees exhausted, and her Believix disappeared. Helia ran over to her and hugged her.

"You did it," He told her. "I'm so proud of you."

"I know."

The went to look for their friends, smiling over the win of the short battle.  
- Five minutes later -

" I am so glad this thing is over," Bloom said.

"Great. Now, can we go home now?" Edward asked.

The rest of the crowd laughed.

-----------------

Alright guys! This is it, one last chapter. Wait, I should say this in the next chapter. Well, I guess I will have to say it twice! Well, I am glad how well my story turned out! AH! I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO FINISH ONE!! AH!


	17. Already Over

OMG! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT! ONE MORE CHAPTER! AH! OMG! OMG! OMG! Okay, now I am sounding like on of my friends... Anyway.. enjoy! AH! One more thing, okay guys this is it. The final installment into my story. Okay, now you can read it..........  
-----

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ALREADY OVER**

The Winx had just won what seemed to be an impossible mission. But, they were able to defeat Lord Darkar forever! They were now celebrating their victory at another party at Alfea. All three of the schools were invited.

"I want to ask her to dance, but I can't dance," Riven told another specialists. The next thing he knew, Layla pushed him towards Musa. "I can't dance."

Musa giggled and smiled. "I will teach you." They began dancing.

-

In another part of the party, Prima, Bloom, and Stella were talking about the excitement of the new victory.

"This was so awesome! Ah! I still can not believe it!" Prima said.

"Well, believe it, cause it is true!" Bloom said.

"It was kind of weird though," Stella said.

"Why is that, Stella?" Bloom asked.

"I am not sure. I guess we are all just used to the enemy going after you, Bloom."

"I think we left that stage when we found Roxy," Bloom said with a laugh.

-

"Come on, Artu! Fetch!" Roxy yelled as she threw a stick and watched Artu chase after it. Here came back in a couple of seconds.

"May I try?" Tecna asked. Roxy nodded, smiling, and handed her the stick. Tecna threw the stick and Artu did not go until Roxy said "Fetch." When Artu came back, both girls said, "Good boy" and petted the panting dog. Artu was panting from the running.

-

And, in a near by tower in Alfea, Flora and Helia were talking and looking at the view of the party.

"You really were amzing earlier," Helia said.

"It was nothing, reall.y I just hit him," Flora said.

"I know," Helia replied. "But, you used the power of your heart. I knew you had power there."

"I hope you realized that is why I allowed Prima to destroy the amulet," Flora said, looking up at Helia nervously.

"I knew that from the moment you told her to." Helia smiled.

"D oyou really think he is gone?"

"I know he is." Helia said before he kssed Flora on the lips. Flora kissed him back.

------

Okay. I'm not going to start going crazy.... I look around. OKAY! I CAN NOT HOLD IT BACK! I FINSIHED A STORY! FINALLY! WOW!


End file.
